


Just promise me

by northsouth



Series: Always In My Headspace [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northsouth/pseuds/northsouth
Summary: Jisung has to give a good reason on why he has been jumpy the past few weeks, but will the members still love him after?





	Just promise me

**Author's Note:**

> Take it in as platonic or romantic, whatever fits your desires.

Jisung turned to the rest, his smile faltering as he took a gulp and fiddled with his fingers. He didn't think it would be so soon to tell them his biggest secret, they had noticed how jumpy and out of touch he had been these past few weeks and they wanted to know why. They needed an answer, so he swallowed another lump in his throat and stood up.

"I... I have something I have to- wait, no, I need to tell you," Jisung kept his gaze on the floor, having a newfound respect for the small details in the wood.

"Okay, that's okay, take your time." Chan smiled at him, squished between Minho and Woojin, who nodded in agreement. 

Hyunjin, who was seated next to Felix and Jeongin, gave a reassuring smile while Felix and Jeongin also agreed with the statement said seconds before. Changbin was standing and voiced out his agreement too, he then smiled at Jisung. Jisung didn't know how he ended up with such friends, they were always there for him and supported his dreams. Now, this will be the time that will tell if it was all true and worth it until now.

"Okay, so... you all have seen how jumpy I have been for a while, and there's a valid answer to it," He swallowed a forming lump in his throat, feeling his eyes beginning to sting. "And here's the reason, just... just promise me you won't tell anyone else, whether you take it well or not" Jisung could see the smiles on each of the members' faces waver a bit but a whispered wave of encouragement and reassuring words filled the air. Jisung took a deep breath and for the first time in weeks, looked up to see everyone's eyes, then came out clean.

"I'm gay"

Jisung took a deep breath after he said the statement and could feel his eyes sting much more than before. He brought up his sleeve to wipe the oncoming tears that he knew would spill out within seconds, but a hand stopped him. When he looked down he felt warmth bloom in his chest. Felix had a tissue box one hand and holding Jisung's hand in the other with a radiant smile.

"Thank you for trusting us, please don't cry" Felix chuckled and handed some tissues from the box to Jisung, who took them quickly and wiped his eyes. He always had a feeling that the others would always be there for him, but it's now better to know than just think it.

"Save us some space for hugs!" Exclaimed Minho, who immediately got up and went to Jisung, hugging his waist and telling the younger how proud he was of him. Everyone else followed close behind and showered Jisung with praise and hugs. 

Soon, everyone had shared their words of support and encouragement to Jisung and after a long 10-minute cuddle fest, everything finally came to Jisung.  
They still loved him, they still cared for him, they still support him. They will always be there for him and they will always be there to help him reach for the stars.  
He made a great choice in trusting them. He could never imagine anyone else who he could share his biggest secrets with. He was grateful it was them. He loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave comments and/or kudos, I'm okay with any I'm just seeking some validation.


End file.
